Angles and Dragons
by DarkLily003
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are a different race, fighting for god knows how long now. And when a sudden proposal comes forth, will the angel fall for the Dragon Heir? Characters a little OOC, don't like don't read Hawksong characters replaced with fairy tail characters
1. Prologue

Ok so I'm not even sure if I'm legally allowed to do this, so if someone comments on it and says no then I'll take it down. However I always wanted to read a fanfic where it's a book I know just the characters had changed. So this is a Lucy and Natsu fanfic however the plot comes from Hawksong. So if you have read it it may seem familiar. May do the whole book just cause it's such an awesome plot. Anyway let's continue with the story  
I don't own Hawksong nor fairy tail T.T ~~~~

* * *

They say the first of my kind was a woman named Mavis, a human raised by angels. She learned the language of the heavens and was gifted with their forms.

It's a pretty myth, I admit, but few actually believe it. No record remains of her life.  
No record except for the golden star tattoo placed on every beings body, even when otherwise we appear human, and the heavenly wings I can grow when I choose- and of course the beautiful golden hair that I wear proudly.

This myth is one of the stories we hear as children, but it says nothing of reality of the hard lessons we are taught later.

Almost before a child of my kind learns to perform magic, she learns to hate. She learns of war. She learns of the race that calls itself the dracos. She learns that they are untrustworthy, that they are liars and loyal to no one. She learns to fear the garnet eyes of their royal family even though she will probably never see them.

What she never learns is how the fighting all started. No, that had been long forgotten. Instead she learns that they murdered her family and loved ones. She learns that the enemy is evil and their ways are not hers and that they would kill her of they could.

That is all she learns.

This is all I have known.

Days and weeks and years and all I know is bloodshed. I hum the songs my mother once sang to me and wish for the peace they promise. It's a peace my mother has never known, nor her mother before her.

How many generations? How many of our soldiers fallen?

And why?

Meaningless hatred: the hatred of an enemy without a face. No one knows why we fight; they only know that we will continue until we win a war, until we have averaged too many dead to avenge, until no one can remember peace anymore, even in songs.

Days and weeks and years.

My brother never returned last night.

Days and weeks and years.

How long until their assails find me?

_Lucy Heartfilia _  
_Heir to the zodiacs claim_

* * *

Soooooooooooo ya I like this story it's going to be hard finding characters to match the other but I think I can manage. I may seem strange now that I think about it. I may seem like I'm just choosing people but please don't think that. A lot of planning goes into this..  
Anyway please review and comment. Or just read for enjoyment ^.^


	2. Chapter 1

Helloooo, I was just going to put up the prologue and see what people said but come on? Isn't this a good plot lol. I did change some things around as few will notice, and left some words out, sentences to fit the fairy tail criteria. Like I said before, if people have a problem with copyrights I'll take it down. =( but who would want to miss a good plot and couple mix?  
I don't own Hawksong nor fairy tail

I took a deep breathe to steady my nerves and narrowly avoided puking from the stench the surrounded me.

The smell of hot angel blood splattered on the rocks, and the cool dragon blood that seemed ready to dissolve the skin off my hands if I touched it. The smell of burned hair and skin of the dead smoldered in the fire of a dropped lantern. Only the fall of the rain the night before had kept that fire from spreading through the clearing to the woods.

From the forest to my left, I heard the desperate, strangled cry of a man in pain.

I started to move toward the sound, but when I took a step through the trees In his direction, I came upon a sight that made my knees weak and buckle, my breath freezing in my throat as I fell to the familiar body.

Golden hair, so like my own, was swept across the boys eyes, closed forever now but so clear in my mind. His skin was a gray in the morning light, covered with the light spray of dew. My younger brother, my only brother was dead.

Like our sister and our father years ago, like our aunts and uncles and too many friends, Sting Heartfilia was forever gone. I stared at his still form, willing him to take a breath and open his purple eyes. I willed myself to wake up from this nightmare.

I could not be the last. The last child of Layla Heartfilia, who was all the family I had left now.

I wanted to scream and weep, but a royal angel does not cry, especially here on the battlefield, I'm the midst of the dead and surrounded only by her guards. She does not scream or beat the ground and curse the sky.

Among my kind, tears were considered a disgrace to the dead and shame among the living.

Angel reserve. It kept the heart from breaking with each new death. It kept the warriors fighting a war no one could win. It kept me standing when I had nothing to stand for but bloodshed.

I could not cry for my brother, though I wanted to.

I pushed the sounds away, forcing my lips not to tremble. Only one heavy breath left me, wanted to be a sigh. I lifted my dry eyes to the guards who stood about me protectively in the woods.

"Take him home," I ordered, my voice wavering a bit despite my resolve.

"My lady, you should come home too."

I turned to Leo, the captain of the most elite fighters in the angel army,a. D took in the worried expression in his soft brown eyes. The lion as he was nicknamed had been my friend for years before he had been my guard, and I began to nod to his words.

Another cry from the woods made me freeze. I started toward it, but Leo caught my arms just above the elbow. "Not that one, milady."

Normally I would have trusted his judgement without question, but not here on the battlefield. I had been walking these bloody fields whenever I could ever since I was twelve; I could not avert my eyes when we were in the middle of this chaos and someone was pleading, with what was probably his last breath, for help. "And why not, Leo?"

The lion knew he was in trouble the instant I addressed him by his full name instead of his childhood nickname of Loki, but he kept on my heels as I stepped around the slain bodies and closer to the voice. The rest of his guard fell back, out of sight in their second forms. They would take my brother home only when it did not mean leaving me alone here.

"Luce." In return, I knew Loki was serious when he lapsed into informal and used my nickname, Luce, instead of a respectful title or my surname, Heartfilia. Even when we were alone Loki rarely called me Lucy. It was an entreaty to our lifelong friendship when he used that nickname where someone else could not hear it, and so I paused to listen. "That's Romeo Dragoneel. You don't want his blood on your hands."

For a moment the name meant nothing to me. With his hair streaked with blood and his expression a mask of pain, Romeo Dragoneel could have been anyone's brother, husband or som. But then I recognized the black hair against fair skin, the onyx signet ring on his left hand and as he looked up, the deep garnet eyes that were a trademark of the Dragoneel line.

I did not have the energy to rage. Every emotion I had was cloaked in the shield of reserve I had learned since I was a babe.

Evidently the Draco prince recognized me as well, for his pleas caught in his throat, and his eyes closed.

I stepped forward and heard a flutter of movement from my guards as they moved closer, ready to intervene if the fallen man was a threat.

With all his various scratches and minor injuries, it was hard to tell where the worst of the damage was. I saw a broken leg, possibly a broken arm; either of those he could heal from.

What would I do if that was the worst? If he was hurt, but not too hurt to survive? This was the man who had led the soldiers that had killed my brother and his guards not long ago. Would I turn my back so the royal twelve could finish what all these fallen fighters had not?

For a moment I thought of taking my knife and putting it in his heart or slitting his throat myself and ending the life this creature still held while my brother lay dead.

Despite my guards protest, I went again to my knees, this time beside the enemy. I looked at that pale face and tired to summon the fury I needed.

His eyes fluttered open and met mine. A muddy shade of red, Romeo dragon eels eyes were filled with pain, sorrow and fear. The fear struck me the most. This _boy_ looked a couple of years younger then I was, too young to deserve this horror, too young to die.

Bile rose in my throat. I loved my brother but I could not murder his killer. I could not look into the eyes of a boy who was terrified of death and shaking from pain and feel hate red. This was a life: Draco yes but still a life; who was I too steal it away?

Only as I recoiled did I see the wound on his stomach, where a knife had dragged I self raggedly across the soft flesh, one of the most painful of mortal blows. The attacker must have been killed before he could finish the deed.

Perhaps it was my brother who held the knife. Had he lain dying alone like this afterwards?

I felt a sob choke my throat and couldn't stop it. Romeo Dragoneel was the enemy, but here on this battlefield he was just another brother to another sister, fallen on the field. I could not cry for my own brother; he would not want me to. But I found myself crying for this hated stranger and the endless slaughter that I had almost contributed to.

I spun on Loki. "This is why this stupid war goes on. Because even when he's dying, you can only feel your hate," I spat, too quietly for the Draco prince to hear me.

"If I was I'm this mans place, I would pray for someone to kneel by my side," I continued. "And I wouldn't care if that person was Natsu Dragoneel himself!"

Loki knelt awkwardly beside me. For a moment, he touched my hand, unexpectedly. His gaze met mine and I heard him sigh quietly with understanding.

I turned back to the Draco. " I'm here; don't fret," I said as I smoothed black hair from Romeos face.

His eyes filled with tears and he muttered something that sounded like "thank you." Then he looked straight in my eyes and said, "End it. Please"

These words made me wince. I had been thinking the same thing just moments ago but even through I knew he was asking me to stop the pain I did not want mine to be the hand to end another's life.

"Luce?" Loki asked worriedly when a tear fell from my eyes onto Romeos hand.

I shook my head and wrapped my hand around Romeos cool one. The muscles tightened and then he was gripping my hand like it was his last anchor to this earth. It probably was.

When I drew my knife from its holder at my waist, Loki caught my wrist and shook his head.

Quietly so Romeo did not hear I argued. "It could take him hours to die like this."

"Let the hours pass, dracos believe in mercy killing, but not when it's the heir to the zodiac throne who ends the life of one of their two surviving princes." Loki answered, though I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten.

We sat in the field most of the day, until Romeos grip on my hand loosened and his ragged breathing froze.

As I had often done for dying spiritual soldiers, I sang to pass the time, and to distract him from pain. The songs were about freedom. They were about children, able to play and sing and dance without worrying about being harmed.

The song I loved the most of all though was the one my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. I would have given up all the pampering and all the respect I had earned these past few years if I could only crawl back into her arms and gone to a time where I was still too young to understand war and death.

I had heard of angels and dracos who had lived five hindered years or more, but no one did that now. Not in a time when both sides slaughtered each other so frequently and so efficiently.

The only male child left to inherit the Draco throne was Natsu Dragoneel, a creature whose name was rarely mentioned in polite angel society, and if he died...hopefully the murderous house of the draco would die with him. Yet now that Romeo Dragoneel, the youngest and last brother of our greatest enemy, was dead in front of my, i could not be grateful for the loss. All I could do was sing gently the old childhood lullaby called "Heavens Stars" that my mother had sung to me long ago.

I wish you sunshine, my dear one,  
My dear one. And treetops for you to soar past.  
I wish you innocence, my child,  
My child. I pray you don't grow up to fast.  
Never know pain my dear one,  
My dear one. Nor hunger nor dear nor sorrow.  
Never know war, my child, my child.  
Remember your hope for tomorrow.

By the time I found sleep that night, back in the Keys Keep, my throat was tight with too many tears unshed, screams left unheard and prayers whose words I could never seem to find.

Chapter one DONE! It's really hard for me to type on an ipad and read the book at the same time but I think I did it. If I spelt anything wrong it's because of spell check I swear! I was a little sad to put Romeo as the one who died just because I love him too much, he's like my own little brother, but it seemed reasonable since he looks up to Natsu so much both fire users, ya see thought goes into this. I was thinking of making it spirits instead of angels, but angels just seem to be better since Lucy is so 'kind' lol jkjk  
Please review and/or follow. Or just read for enjoyment.


	3. Chapter 2

It's actually fun and fast to do a story this way. I usually don't do things this way though so don't think I'm all for copyrighting and whatnot. I've stated I don't own either on and I'm sure I'm within my right so WHAT jkjk I'm not that weird. But I hope most are enjoying this so far as I have. It's a nice break from my other stories. (Though I've worked on none...) well before I drone let's do this!  
I do not own Hawksong nor fairy tail

* * *

My mother , Lady Layla Heartfilia, was like a bronze statue as she watched the pyre consume yet another of her children on Mourners Rock. Firelight gave a copper cast to her fair skin, matching the gold in her hair and her wet eyes.

Earlier the royal 12 had been present; they had flown the body and built the pyre here. But as the fire snapped in its last moments, only the family of the deceased remained. It made brutally painful of how few do us were left.

My mother and I held a silent vigil until the last ember had turned gray and the wind had whipped the ashes into the sky.

When the silence was broken, my mothers words were shaken and soft, yet hard. "Lucy, you're not to go back to the fields," she commanded. "I know your view on the subject. I also know you will be queen in barely a month. Your people need you."  
ff  
Among ffangels, the heir traditionally became queen when she carried her first child. That did not seem likely for me anytime soon, but my mother had decided it was time for power to change hands despite tradition.

"Yes, Mother."

I had been preparing to take the throne ever since my sister; Michelle died when I was ten, but my mother had rarely approved of my methods. I knew going to the fields was dangerous, as was visiting anyone outside the heavily defended Keys Keep, but how could I rule my people if I refused to leave the safety of my own home? I could not know then if I never faced the world they lived in, and that included the blood spattered fields.

For now, I held my tongue. This was not the time to argue my point of view.

My mother left before I did. When she shifted for, and spread her wings elegantly a cloud of brightly colored wings filled the sky, half a dozen angels guarding her even there.

I hung back a bit, hesitating on the black rocks and repeating over and over the words no time for tears. I knew there would be no energy left for living if I grieved to deeply for each loss but each funeral was harder to turn from then the last.

Eventually, I forced the creeping sorrow back until I know I could stay composed when I faced my people, with no trace of anxiety on my face or grief or anger in my eyes. Some would have thought angels were very expressive and emotional, but that wasn't true at all. Emotions, tears, it was mortal trash.

As I lingered, a single angel with wings the color of the ocean on a stormy night detached from the rock above me. He circled once before returning to his post, assured that I was still here, standing strong.

There was nothing left to do.

As I shifted my angel wings onto my back they appeared, golden, almost blinding white. As I pushed myself off the ground every smack of my wings let loose the fury, pain, and fear that I felt.

It was late when I returned to the Keys Keep, the tower that housed what was left of my family, the highest ranking solders and the most prominent artisans, merchants and speakers of the angels court.

With my mothers command, the seven floors of the keep had changed from being my safe home to my prison. Instead of being a refuge from the blood and pain, the walls were suddenly a trap, keeping me from reality.

With Loke standing near in case of trouble that never occurred inside, I lingered on the first floor, fifteen feet above the ground level courtyards and training grounds. I watched the last of the merchants pack up their belongings, some grateful to have rooms in the higher levels of the keep, but most wary of the world they would be returning to when they left here.

Market lasted from dawn to dusk. Merchants and story tellers would gather on this floor, along with common angels, and during the day the queen and her heirs ~ her only heir, now ~ would go among them and listen for complaints. The artisans had nearly been strangled out of angel society by the war, but my mother had started encouraging the ones who remained to show their wares. The angel market was famous for its craftsmanship, and losing those arts completely would've been tragic.

Along with crafts, custom weapons and other fine luxuries, stories and gossip could be found at the market. This was where merchants, farmers and anyone else who did not fight heard all the details.

I had seen enough dragons fallen over beside our own over the years, and now, with the image of Romeo Dragoneel branded into my mind, I was reminded once again that they were here, alive on this planet just as my own kind. However, fear makes all enemies more dangerous, and the stories told in the marketplace on this night were so sickening as ever.

Parents lamented their dead children. One young man broke down in tears, a single display of emotion quite unseemly in angel society, as he recalled his fathers death. Gossip travels like a river: how the dracos fought like the dragons that legends said they had taken their power from, how their eyes could kill you if you looked into them long enough, how...

I tired to stop listening

My people greeted me with polite words, just as they had the day before. Another angel child was dead, along with a dozen of the royal fighters, and eighteen common soldiers who had joined the fray when they saw their prince fall. So many dead, and nothing had changed.

"Milady?"

I turned towards the merchant who had spoken, a metal smith of good reputation. "Can I help you?"

He was wringing his hands, but stopped as soon as I spoke, his gaze dropping. When he looked up again, his face was composed. He held out a package carefully wrapped in soft leather, placing it on the counter for me to see. "My pair bond was among the angels who fell yesterday. I had been working on this for her, but if milady Heartfilia would wear it, I would be honored."

The gift he offered was a slender boot knife, etched with simple yet beautiful symbols of faith and luck.

I accepted the blade, hoping I would never need it, but saying aloud. "It is lovely. I'm sure your pair bond would appreciate that it is not going to waste."

The merchant replied, "Perhaps it might protect you when you go out again."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, milady."

I turned from him with a sigh that I was careful not to let him hear. It was already too late for either side to win; this war needed to stop. Whatever the cost.

If only I knew how to end it.

"Heartfilia?"

I knew the young woman who approached me now from when we both had been children. Levi Greengarden was an eternal romantic, with grand dreams that I wished I could make come true. The last time I had heard from her was a few years ago, when she had just been apprenticed by a book repairer.

My smile was genuine as I greeted her warmly. "Levi, good evening. What brings you to the Keep?"

"I'm finally allowed to sell my work in the market," she returned brightly. "I was in charge of the shop today." The smile she wore faded to a somber expression. "I wanted to tell you...I heard about what happened yesterday. With Romeo Dragoneel." She shook her head. " I know none of this is proper to say, but when I heard what had happened, it gave me hope. If the heir to the throne can put aside the past and just comfort a dying man...perhaps anything is possible."  
She looked away, suddenly awkward.

"Thank you, Levi." The prospect made me want to laugh and cry; I settled on a tired smile. I did meet her gaze; I hoped she saw my gratitude. "Fly with grace."

"You as well, milady."

We parted ways, and now Loki moved to my side. As always, he knew when I needed to escape. His presence would dissuade anyone else from approaching before I could do so. I wondered if he had heard Levi's words, but we did not speak until we had been far from the reaches of the market.

Loki stopped at the fifth floor, where his squad was quartered; I continued to the sixth. I passed the door to my brothers room and whispered a final goodbye before I entered my own.

And broke down...

* * *

I changed some things in this chapter. I tried to make Lucy's mom not so hard hearted as she was in the book. I also had to skip like two paragraphs about Lucy's 'inteneded' I didn't want her to have anyone shE Was promised to and she was actually in love with. No reviews but thats ok, got some followers of the story and me.


End file.
